the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bariaur
The joy of freedom, the love of laughter, the exultation of victory – these are the Bariaur’s meat and drink. These are the things worth fighting and dying for. These concepts come before duty, honor, or gold. Others think the Bariaur frivolous, but these noble creatures cannot imagine an existence without these treasures. Physical Description Bariaur are a centaur-like race, with the bodies of a goat and the torso of a humanoid. Bariaur stand about six feet tall, and weigh over 300 lbs. They have somewhat more animal-like features then their centaur cousins, as all Bariaur display curling ram-like horns. Bariaur grow hair on their head, like a human, as well as a fine pelt on the lower half of their body. The color of their fur ranges from black to blonde. Their eye color is usually green or brown. Bariaur are culturally fussy about their appearance, often dyeing and shaving their pelts into intricate patterns. Society The Bariaur are a nomadic race, traveling across the Upper Planes in herds. They have acquired a reputation of being carefree, social, out-going, and friendly. Though considered frivolous by some, the strong and wise Bariaur are actually fierce warriors when their family and friends are threatened. A typical herd hold 5-20 males, 10-30 females, and 1-10 young. Each herd follows a single leader, and the leader’s rule is absolute. The leader is determined approximately yearly by a competition involving nonlethal combat using only the horns in a bout of charges and headbutts. While the competition is approximately yearly, at any time a Bariaur may challenge the current leader for leadership of the herd. The loss of such a duel brings no disgrace or dishonor, as the Bariaur do not particularly care about those things. Bariaur are playful by nature, and can often be seen engaging in duels for fun, especially the younger ones. Duels are also used to resolve conflict. On the great grassy plains of Ysgard, herds of Bariaur will meet up for festivals comprising of singing competitions, the telling of tall tales, racing, and a sport similar to polo. Ecology: Bariaurs are herbivores, primarily feeding on fruits, nuts, leaves, and grasses. Relations: Bariaur get along well with any race that values life, love, and freedom. They fight against anyone who seeks to subjugate their family and friends, even if it’s for “the greater good.” Alignment and Religion: Most Bariaur are Chaotic Good, and they tend to worship nature deities who uphold the values of life, love, and freedom. Adventurers: Bariaurs have a natural wanderlust. This usually manifests itself to the entire herd, as they roam the Upper Planes together, but it is not unheard of for an individual to go out on his/her own. Their love of family, however, usually does not keep a Bariaur away from their herd for long; they usually return within a few years (at least to visit). Bariaur Racial Traits +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Dexterity: Bariaurs are strong and wise, but not too agile. Size: Medium Base Speed: 30 feet. Quadruped: +4 CMD to overrun and trip, x1.5 carrying capacity. Sure-Footed: Bariaur receive a racial +4 CMD modifier to bull rush. Gallop: Bariaur can move fast while running; they can move up to x5 their base speed. If a Bariaur takes the Run feat, they can move up to x6. Low-Light Vision: Bariaur can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Gore Attack: A Bariaur has a primary natural gore attack that causes 1d6 (crit 20/x2) points of damage, plus the Bariaur’s Strength modifier. Powerful Charge: When a Bariaur charges, he causes double damage with his gore attack if he hits and may make a bull rush attempt with a +4 bonus as a free action; the Bariaur does not need to move with his opponent if his opponent is moved back more than 5 feet. Unusual Physique: Because of their unusual shape, all armor and clothing have x2 cost from the Rulebooks. Languages: Bariaurs speak Common and Celestial. Bariaurs with above average Intelligence scores can choose to speak Dwarven, Giant, Gnome, Sylvan, or Terran. Category:Monstrous humanoids